Returned to you
by eyesonly1
Summary: Logan comes back when he realize that he loves Rouge


Returned to you  
  
A/N: Hey, that's my first x-men fic. My english isn't that well. Sorry!  
  
Logans POV:  
  
It has been 2 years since I left. I found my answers, talked to my parents and realized that I'm in Love. I'm calling Rouge every week and we're talking about everything. She's know about 20 years old. I don't know what she's looking like but she sounds so much more ripe than earlier.She joined the x- men team and goes on missions. I'm always scared that she gets hurt. I miss her so much that is hurts. I needed almost a years till I realized that I love her. Well, I loved her always. But it has been different. I loved her like a little sister but now like the wonderful grown woman she is. And that's the reason I'm going back. I want to tell her.  
  
Rouges POV:  
  
It has been 2 years since he left. And I miss him so much that it hurts. He calls me every week and tells me what he found out. He changed a lot. Well, he is rude and it's hard for him to show emotion after all. But he is relieved, happy and free now. There's nothing what's haunting him anymore. He can live now. You have to know that I love him. It isn't that childish enthusiasm anymore. But I don't know what he's feeling. And that's driving me crazy. I just hope he'll come back soon. I want to ask him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Loagn woke up and smiled. It was Sunday. Time to call Rouge again. He stayed in bed and reached for the phone. Then hen dialed her number.  
  
"Hello"? A tired voice asked. It was Rouge. "Hey! How are you"? "Did you look at you watch Logan"? She mumbled. "No! I haven't one", he said and smiled. She sighed. "I'm glad, you're calling"! "Really? You don't sound that happy", he grinned.  
  
He heard someone speaking and regonized Jean. "Roug! Who is it"? "It's Logan". Jean grabbed the phone. "Back into the bed Roug", she told her. "Logan"? He smiled. "Hey Jean! What's going on"? "Roug has to rest Logan. She got hurt on a mission last night". He stopped smilling. "What? Is she okay? What happened"? Jean looked at Rouge who heard him yelling through the phone. "She's going to be okay. But she has to rest awhile. Toad knocked her out".  
  
Logan got hysteric. "How could you let her join you? I always told you that's to dangerous. I was right!" They giggled. Then Rouge took the phone. "Logan! Calm down! I'm fine. I'm not the little girl anymore. I can take care of myself alone". He sighed. "Sorry Kid! I was just a bit scared, ya know"?  
  
Jean smiled and left the room. "I know! And I'm glad that someone cares about me. Thanks"! He felt really uncomfortable now and quickly changed the topic. "So whats up? How are the professeur and the others"? "They okay! What about you"? "I'm fine. Just fine", he said. And then he begun to talk about something else. She sighed and listend.  
  
One week later:  
  
Rouge sat in the park and read a book. Every 5 minutes she looked after the kids who played basketball. "Roug! Jack is using is powers! That's unfair", a girl yelled. She sighed. "Jack! Stop that"! Then she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree.  
  
At the same time Logan stood in the professeurs office. Xavier smiled. "She's in the park with the kids", he said and Logan ran away.  
  
Logan could see her soon. His heart stopped beating. * Oh my God! She's so beautiful* She seemed to be sleeping. Her hair was longer, she was taller and she got much more curves. She became the beautiful grown woman he fell in love with. Carefully he stepped closer. Rouge felt that someone was there and she opend her eyes. He smiled. "Hey Kid! What's going on?" She jumped up and gave him a big huge. "Logan! You're back!" He held her close. "Yes, I am"! She looked at him. "I missed you so much"! He nodded. "I missed you too"! He saw his dog tans around her neck. "I had to come back for these", he said and touched them, carefully not to touch her skin. She took a step away from him. "You didn't changed that much". "But you did", he said smilling. Her face truned red. They looked at each other. It was a uncomfortable silence. Suddenly a little girl named Amy apperead. "Rouge! Rouge! Danny's crying, he fell down". She sighed. "Did he try to fly again"? Amy nodded. Rouge turned to Logan. "Wait a minute". "I'm coming with you", he said. She smiled and followed Amy.  
  
She kneeled beside the young boy. "Oh Danny! I told you not to fly without me. Are you okay"? He cried and showed her his bloddy knee. She wanted tp pick him up but he shrinked back. Logan gasped. "She isn't going to hurt you, you stupid idiot", Amy yelled. Rouge just smiled and took her gloves so high they almost covered her whole arms. "May I"? She asked Danny. He nodded. Logan sighed. *Thank God* Rouge picked Danny up. His face truned red. "I'm sorry", he wispered but Logan heard him nevertheless. She smiled. "Don't worry about it Danny! It's okay! Sometimes I'm also scared about it, ya know"? His eyes grew big. "Really"? She nodded. "Of course"! Logan followed her to the house. He was amazed how she was acting with the kids. *She's just so perfect*  
  
A few hours later Rouge and Logan sat in the park watching the sunrise. Her head lenaed against his shoulder and his arm lay around her. "That's wonderful", he said quietly. She just nodded. They both knew what he was talking about. "Do you want to know why I came back"? "Yes", she answered. He sighed. "Well, I though about it a lot. But now I'm sure. I.. I don't know how to say. I'm not good with words. O god.. okay 1..2.3! Now I tell you! .. i.. I love you"! Rouge starred at him at shook. Then she smiled. "I love you too Logan", she wispered. Slowly he moved closer. Then their lips tocuhed. She wasn't scared, she trusted him with her whole heart. He looked at her. !I wanted to do that since a long time", he said. She nodded. "Me, too!" She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He smiled and put his arms around her. They stayed like this till the sun was gone.  
  
Logans POV: I didn't know I could be that happy! I'm holding the love of my life in my arms. Everything's perfect.  
  
Rouges POV: I didn't know I could be that happy. I'm sleeping in the arms of the love of my life. Everything's perfect. 


End file.
